Installing an optical fiber in an optical fiber connector is always a challenge. The precisions in the placement of the fiber cable in the connector and the securing force applied on the fiber cable are critical. Insufficient precision in either can adversely affect the transmission performance and durability of the optical fiber. For field-fabricated optical fiber connectors, the requirement of on-the-field instant installation of the optical fiber in the connector adds more challenges, such as mobility of heavy equipment, harsh environmental conditions, time constrains, and imprecision of manual work.